All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of bodily fluids such as menses, urine, and feces are, of course, well known. Generally, absorbent articles comprise a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. The exudates from a wearer's body readily penetrates through the topsheet and are contained in the absorbent core.
The topsheet serves a multiplicity of purposes. The first function of the topsheet is to provide fluid acquisition and retention for the absorbent product. Secondly, since the topsheet is the wearer contacting surface of the absorbent product, it should present a user friendly surface (both visual and tactile) prior to, during and after use.
There are a number of topsheet executions which have attempted to optimize one or more of these topsheet functions. Three-dimensional, macroscopically expanded, apertured formed-films have been preferred for their ability to efficiently perform the first function, fluid acquisition and retention. Formed-film topsheets of this type are available in the market place and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,135 issued to Thompson on Dec. 30, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,426 issued to Mullane et al. on Apr. 13, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,314 issued to Radel et al. on Aug. 3, 1982; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,045 issued to Ahr, et al. on Jul. 31, 1984, all of which are herein incorporated by reference. The formed-films described in these patents are generally recognized and consumer appreciated for their superior fluid handling ability. However, in spite of their superior fluid handling ability, these structures are considered somewhat deficient by some users, compared to fiber based topsheets, in their performance of the second function, i.e., providing a user friendly surface.
There have been numerous efforts to make formed-film webs suitable for use as topsheets which more effectively address this second function of the topsheet, i.e., providing a user friendly surface. Formed-film webs having user friendly surfaces are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,518 issued to Curro et al. on Sep. 2, 1986; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,643 issued to Curro et al. on Dec. 16, 1986, both of which are herein incorporated by reference. Webs of the type described in these patents are generally perceived as clothlike and comparable to fiber based webs in their performance of providing a user friendly surface. However, although they are superior to fiber based webs for fluid handling, they are somewhat deficient in fluid handling when compared to the three-dimensional, macroscopically expanded, apertured formed-film webs described earlier.
Formed-films of both types just described above have been used as topsheets on various disposable absorbent articles. However, as just illustrated, the choice of a topsheet is based on a compromise between the two fundamental topsheet functions, superior fluid handling and a user friendly surface. In the past it has been possible to optimize one or the other but generally not both superior fluid handling and a user friendly surface at the same time.